Je veux aider
by Delenya
Summary: Elle ne supporte plus de travailler pour le WICKED. Elle veut aller dans le Labyrinthe, et aider ceux qui y sont piégés. Même si pour cela elle doit perdre la mémoire. Je vous présente Maria, et elle s'apprête à changer la vie au Bloc.


Et voilà, je me lance : ma toute première fanfiction !

Je ne pense pas avoir un niveau exceptionnel ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira car je prends beaucoup de temps pour la rendre le mieux possible. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews/messages privés pour me donner votre avis. Les conseils sont aussi la bienvenue !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**DISCLAIMER:** L'œuvre originale appartient à l'écrivain James Dashner.

* * *

><p>-En es-tu vraiment certaine ?<p>

La jeune fille leva le regard vers l'homme. Tout était neutre chez lui : il se tenait bien droit dans son costume blanc sans aucun pli, et l'observait fixement. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse, se dit-elle. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait répété des dizaines de fois depuis le début de la semaine :

-Absolument certaine. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, lui assura-t-elle.

-Mais une fois là-bas tu ne te rappelleras de rien. Tu risquerais de mourir en y allant, pourquoi abandonner les recherches pour aller sur le terrain après tout ce temps? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sentait qu'il était encore sceptique. Elle devait trouver une réponse, et rapidement. « Pour les aider » ? Jamais ils ne la laisseraient y aller si elle lui répondait cela.

-Cela pourrait grandement améliorer les schémas, ce serait... une nouvelle variable ? Vous pourrez ainsi observer leurs réactions lorsque quelque chose d'anormal vient perturber leur organisation. Cela ne peut que nous aider dans nos recherches.

Elle le sentit se relâcher un peu, et sut alors qu'elle avait gagné. Elle partirait. Et peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait.

-Très bien. Je vais donc préparer une équipe pour ton Effacement. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher dans environ dix minutes.

-Merci, Janson.

Il lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête, simplement pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Neutre jusqu'au bout. Il se retourna et partit en fermant la porte de la petite chambre où l'adolescente se trouvait.

Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes, puis elle perdrait la mémoire. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Probablement pour se rassurer. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne supportait plus de travailler dans cet endroit, pour ces gens, et son seul échappatoire était malheureusement celui-ci : le Labyrinthe. Ce n'était pas seulement pour elle, c'était aussi pour ceux qui étaient enfermés là-bas depuis déjà bien trop longtemps : elle se devait de les aider. Elle avait une dette envers eux.

Elle passa les minutes suivantes à se remémorer tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait accumulés durant sa vie, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien peu pour une fille de quinze ans comme elle. Soudain, la porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une femme en combinaison imperméable verte, un masque à la main :

-La salle d'opération est prête mademoiselle.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête et se leva. La femme la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs blancs et vides, comme ceux d'un hôpital. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une salle d'opération, où quatre autres médecins, ainsi que le dénommé Janson, les attendaient.

Un des docteurs, un brun d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit :

-Veuillez vous allonger sur la table d'opération mademoiselle…

-Maria, répondit-elle.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que même après trois années de travail commun, il était toujours incapable de retenir son prénom.

Maria s'avança vers la table d'opération tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Elle s'allongea en tentant de contrôler sa respiration et pria intérieurement pour que personne ne remarque à quel point la peur l'envahissait.

-Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser dans ce cas, déclara Janson. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Maria.

Elle déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Une autre femme s'approcha d'elle avec un masque à la main, et lui demanda si elle était fin prête. Second hochement de tête. La doctoresse déposa alors le masque sur le visage de Maria, et elle sentit le gaz soporifique emplir peu à peu ses poumons au fil de ses respirations. La tête lui tournait, et elle s'endormit dans un sommeil médicamenteux, sans même entendre la dernière phrase de Janson :

-Rappelle-toi Maria : WICKED est bon.

* * *

><p>Le noir complet. Il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit.<p>

-Bordel, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Elle se mit à tâtonner à quatre pattes autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Un sol en métal, froid, et des grilles autour et au-dessus de sa tête. Autrement dit, une cage plongée dans l'obscurité. Et où elle était enfermée, sans aucune issue possible.

-C'est quoi cette putain de…

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase, car la 'cage' se mit en mouvement et commença à monter tel un ascenseur. La jeune fille décida de s'asseoir par précaution, pour ainsi éviter de tomber et de se blesser. Une lampe rouge et aveuglante s'était allumée et elle vit alors des caisses en bois, avec en lettres capitales 'WICKED' écrit sur le devant.

Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle avait atterrit ici, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen. Elle ne se rappelait de rien… de rien du tout… pas même de son propre prénom…

-Comment tu t'appelles… c'est pas compliqué, souviens-toi !

Elle continua de se parler à voix basse, sans doute pour oublier le fait qu'elle était bloquée dans un ascenseur en ayant perdu la mémoire. La cage continuait de monter, puis s'arrêta brusquement, faisant ainsi partir l'adolescente vers l'avant, l'envoyant tête la première contre une des caisses en bois. Elle sentit le choc brutal entre son front et la mystérieuse caisse et leva sa main vers son crâne. Un liquide poisseux coulait de la plaie : du sang.

-Oh non… tout sauf ça pitié !

Une alarme se mit en marche tandis que la lampe s'éteignit, la replongeant ainsi dans le noir. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter tandis qu'elle gardait sa main contre son front ensanglanté. Elle aperçut alors un rai de lumière au-dessus de sa tête et dut lever son autre bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Les conversations fusaient tout autour d'elle, et elle baissa peu à peu son bras pour découvrir une douzaine de garçons, tous penchés au-dessus de la cage où elle était assise, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

Un d'entre eux, un grand gars châtain et musclé, sauta dans la cage pour l'observer de plus près : il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'observa bouche bée et se retourna au bout de quelques instants en annonçant au groupe d'une voix abasourdie:

-C'est une fille !

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, mais la fille n'eut pas le temps d'en écouter davantage : ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, et elle s'évanouit sur le sol de métal.


End file.
